


Do not scream

by Oiolyke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiolyke/pseuds/Oiolyke
Summary: Draco sends Hermione and friends down into the abyss. Will she scream? (Reposted from FF with minor edits.)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 7





	Do not scream

_I'm gonna die!_ – Hermione trembled, her heart beating like mad, tears threatening to stream down her face. Today was Draco's birthday party - and she was going to die. But she would not scream.

"Told you, I'm gonna make you scre-heam!" behind her Draco drawled with a mad sing-song in his voice. "I-I won't." she managed to reply, trying to sound bold, but the shaky voice betrayed her.

She was strapped to a seat on this infernal device which slowly crept towards the abyss. On her left Ginny was secured in the same way. Ginny was pale, sweating, panic in her eyes, her lips moving in a silent continuous mantra "Oh, gawd! Oh, gawd! ..."

 _I won't scream._ – Hermione inhaled deeply, but it did not help. The abyss in all its dreadful glory loomed ahead. – _Oh Morgana, I'm gonna die._

On Ginny's other side: Harry, tethered to a third seat, clutching the arm rests. He stared towards the Horizon and seemed to try calming down with breathing techniques. – _I won't scream._

With a metallic clunk the device stopped, slightly tilted, just at the edge, giving them a nice view of the depths below. And the gaping maw which awaited them. – _I will not scream._

From behind rang a miserable squeal "Mommy!" Ron. Draco let out a satisfied chuckle. "And you _will_ scream. I know." He whispered into Hermione's ear. "All of you."

"D-don't scream. D-don't g-give him the satisf-f-faction." – I'm gonna die, but I won't scream. Shaken by Ron's whimper she felt not so sure any more.

"It is okay to show your fear. Let it out, it helps. Drives away the Wrackspurts." Luna, her voice calm and dreamy as ever was seated to Hermione's right side. Her legs dangled free and she was humming a strange tune. Luna sent Hermione an affectionate look and a loving smile.

A second clunk told Hermione she had no time left. Her heart skipped a beat. They were on their way down, accelerating.

Draco hollered like the madman he was. Daphne at his side was even worse, releasing a crazed laughing yell.

And, of cause, Hermione screamed. Her – at least somewhat dignified – scream was joined by Ginny's panicked screech and Ron's pathetic cry for mommy. Harry produced a very fitting "Banzaiiii". And Luna's squeal sounded like she almost enjoyed this.

With neck breaking speed they crashed into the darkness of the sea-monster's belly. There the cart was jerked in an almost right angle towards the exit of the tunnel. Water splashed up around them as the roller-coaster wound up into a looping, followed by a corkscrew track.

Then it was over, and they were slowed down and hauled back into the station. Hermione was still shaking when Luna helped her out of the seat. "You, you, ... Jerk!"

"Promised you: _Make you scream!_ " Draco grinned. "Well, my party, let's see, where to go ... _next_."

Hermiones heart almost stopped as she realized where his gaze had fallen upon. "Oooh, no no no NO!" But Luna still held her hand. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Last one there is a Bibbering Humdinger!" And then she pulled her on to the next joyride.

I must be loony – Hermione thought as she let her girlfriend drag her running towards the freefall tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JKR, I'm just toying with the cast. HG/LL may not help the plot but I think they would be a cute couple.


End file.
